Wes, Miles, and Miu
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: A guy who can talk to Pokemon embarks on a journey with his best friend Miles, a Staravia. He encounters a Mawile abandoned by her trainer and decides to take her in. Wes, Miles and Miu set out to travel everywhere.
1. Two People Left Behind

Good Morning. I'm Shuji, and this is the first time I've written for Pokemon. There were so many different times I could have, but I was worried that the whole of the community wouldn't like the idea of a story between a Pokemon and a human so closely connected that it's practically a romance. Well, that's the angle I was going for with this story. Don't look at me like that, I just really like Mawile. And seeing as there are so few with Mawile in it, I figure I might as well write this and get it over with.

It did help that there were already stories about PokemonxHuman. I thank those authors, too numerous to name right now.

I'm looking for feedback. Reviews are good, flames or not. Flames mean I'm making someone angry. And despite my desire to entertain, it's pretty funny making someone angry. So reviews please.

* * *

Chapter One: Two people left behind.

Wesley Himuro. Otherwise known as, Wes. At eighteen, he left home. Why? Because his parents left him there while they went off to travel the world. Besides, Wes was never really that close to his parents. Out of respect for bringing him into the world, he kept his last name the same, but he shortened his first name.

He put on a pair of shorts and a red shirt. He traveled west from his home, without anything in his bag except food.

"Hi Wes! How's it going?" Wes looked up. It was a Staravia in a tree.

"I'm doing pretty well today Miles."

Wes has a special ability. He can talk to Pokemon. He went to go see Professor Rowan about it a long time ago with his parents, but even Rowan couldn't explain how Wes could speak to Pokemon. Rowan deemed it a gift, as he and the other professors had been striving to find a way to better communicate with Pokemon. Of course, instead of submitting Wes to a series of tests and treating him like a subject, Rowan let him go. While the gift may have been mankind's key to communicating with Pokemon, he couldn't make a young boy like Wes out to be a guinea pig. So he kept it a secret.

"So where are you going today Wes?"

"Well, I figured I'd go wherever I wanted today. My parents left Veilstone."

"Oh really? Sorry about that…"

"Don't be. My parents and every other human person treat me like a freak just because I can talk to Pokemon. But I love my gift. I like being able to talk to all of you."

"Glad to hear it Wes!"

Wes continued walking for a bit with Miles the Staravia (who flew, obviously).

"Hey Wes. How about I travel with you this time? I could follow you in one of those ball things."

"You mean, 'Pokeball'. And no, I don't like doing that. Putting a Pokemon in a Pokeball basically contains them against their will. They are forced to do what their trainer wants. Even if they're friends, I imagine it's cramped in there. I'd prefer my friends to be out in the open, all the time."

"Wow… that's so deep…" Miles wiped his beak with his wing.

"Are you crying?"

"O-of course I'm not crying!"

"Whatever… So are you coming?"

"Yeah. I'll follow you."

Wes had been friends with Miles since he was young and Miles was a Starly.

They continued down Route 215. It was raining harder than usual.

"Dammit, why does the rain have to be so cold?"

"Don't worry Wes, I can see the Route 210 sign up ahead, we're almost out!"

Wes ran for Route 210, determined to make it out of the rain, when he tripped on something. He fell face-first into the ground. "Ouch… What just happened?"

"It looks like you tripped on a Pokemon."

"Oops." Wes turned to face the Pokemon he tripped on. "I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Pokemon he tripped over was a Mawile. It was on the ground and it wasn't moving. "I think I did!" Wes picked up the Mawile, and started carrying it to Route 210.

"Are you sure about this Wes? Mawile is a steel Pokemon, so she's probably pretty heavy…"

"Actually, she's not all that heavy." Wes took Mawile to the Café Cabin. "Excuse me! I need help. This Pokemon isn't moving!"

A waitress came over to look at her. "She looks pretty badly banged up. Here, give her some milk."

Wes held Mawile's head up and put the bottle to her lips. He slowly tipped the glass so the milk would go in. "C'mon, work…" Mawile started coughing.

"Who…" Mawile opened her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Thank goodness you're awake."

Mawile looked around. "Where am I?" She looked to Wes. "And again, who are you?"

"I'm Wes Himuro. I accidentally tripped over you. Sorry."

Mawile stood on her own. "Don't be. It's not your fault I almost died."

Wes looked confused. "It wasn't?"

Miles hopped over. "I've never seen this particular Mawile around here. I've seen a trainer or two battle with one, but never this one. There are no wild Mawile around here either."

"I was… abandoned." Mawile admitted to both of them. "I didn't too well in a battle against a Ponyta… and my trainer hated weak Pokemon…"

"So he abandoned you?" Wes asked.

"Yes… and to make it worse, he caught the Ponyta to replace me."

"Wow…" Wes clenched his fist. "… I suddenly feel like hitting something. How about you Miles?"

"I'd like to drill my beak into a scumbag like that!"

Wes put his hand down. "But all anger aside, do you have anyplace to go?"

Mawile looked down. "No. I came from Hoenn with my trainer, so I can't really go anywhere here in Sinnoh."

Wes held his hand out. "Come with us. I don't have anyplace to go either."

Mawile stared at his hand, unsure what to do. "Do I touch it? Or bite it? I don't know."

Wes grabbed her hand. "You just take it. Take my hand and follow me."

"But where do we go?"

Wes was suddenly struck by this question, as he had no specific destination in mind. "Well… I was just thinking about traveling around. See new Pokemon, explore different areas, maybe even travel to different regions."

Mawile thought to herself. "You aren't a trainer, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"… I'll go with you." She followed Wes out the door, holding his hand. Nobody in the Café knew about Wes's gift, so they obviously didn't get that conversation just now.

"Miles, why are you perched on my head?"

"It's just so comfy up here, you should try it!"

"Sorry, but I can't stand on my own head."

Mawile was still holding Wes's hand. "Your hand is warm."

"Huh?"

"I've never held someone's hand before."

Wes stopped. And he smiled. "I guess that makes two of us!"

Miles leaned down and said, "What about me? When I was a Starly, we played together all the time!"

"You have wings Miles, not hands."

Miles looked surprised to hear that. "O-oh yeah. I don't have hands."

Mawile giggled a bit. "You two are funny."

"Hm? We are?" Wes looked at Miles. "You're the funny one."

"No, I'm the funny one!"

"I just told you that."

Miles looked surprised again.

Mawile giggled again. "I think I'll like traveling with you two. Wes, was it? And Miles."

"Oh, that's right. I never asked you your name." Wes bent down to eye level with Mawile. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Mawile looked up and down. "Well, I was never given one."

"How about I name you? Would that be alright?" Mawile nodded. "Okay, how about… Miu? That sounds pretty."

"Miu?" Asked Miles. "Why Miu? Any special reason?"

Wes turned around, a look of nostalgia on his face. "To tell you the truth… It was the first name that I thought of."

"Wha-? But why did you look so nostalgic?"

"I just remembered Miu means 'Beautiful Feather' and you have feathers."

"So you just gave her a name you would give a female me?"

"No. It sounds too pretty for you."

"That's cold…"

The decision was final. The Mawile traveling with them would be called "Miu".

As these three started down toward Solaceon Miles asked where Wes wanted to go to first.

"Twinleaf. I want to visit Professor Rowan."

"Okay then, to Twinleaf we go!"

This is the story of a guy who can talk to Pokemon. His best friend? A Staravia named Miles. His new friend? A Mawile named Miu. Their destination? Twinleaf town. After that, anything goes.

* * *

Hi, me again. Just want to tell you now, this isn't a story that deals with abandonment issues. That trainer that abandoned Miu was a jerk, and Wes was never close to his parents. They didn't particularly care about him. Nobody should have lingering feelings of love for those kinds of people.

I have no idea how aging works for Pokemon. For the sake of the story and so that things don't get complicated later, I've decided that Pokemon can live as long as humans. Here are their respective ages.

Wes: Eighteen.

Miles: Seventeen.

Miu: Estimated in her very late teens (based on a study done later. Nobody ever kept track of her age).

I'll have more profile info in future chapters. I don't want to have more than three main characters. It would get complicated if I had to develop more than three. I'm not sure how Ken Akamatsu does it. That doesn't mean there won't be any more characters, just that the Pokemon and humans met in the future won't have as much to do with the plot. Don't get me wrong, meeting and interacting with other people and Pokemon will be a large part of the story. It'll just be like in the Pokemon anime, where some people are only seen for 3-25 episodes (estimated).

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm not that confident in my own work, so please tell me if you didn't like my story. I'll try to make stories that you'll enjoy.


	2. One Another and Others

Good Morning. I'm Shuji Nonohana, and this is the second chapter. Already I have a review and people have favorited my story. I might be doing well.

I think Mawile is a very pretty Pokemon. I know when the term "Pretty Pokemon" comes to mind (and most don't dare think about it) people tend to think of Gardevoir or Kirlia, especially since they both look most human. I can't explain it, but for some reason I like Mawile more. It's one of those things I can't explain.

Will romance bloom? Ever? I'm still thinking about that.

* * *

Chapter Two: One another and Others.

On route to Solaceon, Miles' stomach growled. "I'm hungry Wes. Got any food?"

"Yes. I've got some Nanab berries, but don't pig out. We only have enough to last us to Solaceon."

"Huh? No, I mean more food."

Wes turned toward his back. "Miles, did you…?"

Miles smiled. "Yup! I ate them already."

Wes sighed. "What am I supposed to do with you? It's a two hour walk to Solaceon and I didn't eat breakfast this morning." He looked down at Miu, still holding his hand. "I imagine she's hungry too."

Miu looked up at Wes. "Um… I am a little hungry actually."

Wes walked up toward a tree. "Then we need to find trees with berries in them."

"But Wes," Miles explained, "we're going south. The closest berries here are north."

"Yeah… Miles, fly over there and pick up some Razz Berries."

"Huh?… Alright, I'll go get some." Miles flew away.

Wes and Miu sate down. "Miu, you can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." Miu let go of his hand. "So Wes… who are you?"

Wes pondered this question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know me as a weak Mawile." She blushed. "It's really embarrassing."

"So you want to know more about me?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

Wes wasn't fond of his parents. They weren't fond of him. His parents had a business running the major Department stores. Goldenrod, Celadon, Lilycove, Veilstone, they owned all of those stores. From the beginning, Wes came from a very rich family.

Wes wasn't pampered like every other rich kid. He didn't have servants or anything. His family didn't own a mansion. His parents usually left on business and he was left to fend for himself. He wasn't lonely though, as he had Miles to play with on route 215. When his parents finally cared long enough to see Wes talking with Miles, they took him to Professor Rowan. When Rowan confirmed that Wes could speak to Pokemon, his parents could only think of how famous their son would be. Rowan decided to keep this information private, much to the dismay of Wes's parents.

Convinced their son was good for nothing after that, they left on an extravagant tour of the world. That was a long time ago. Since then, Wes was allowed use of a few credit cards to buy what he needed to live, like food and clothes. It's been ten years, and Wes hasn't seen his parents since. Determined to make a life for himself, he left home. That was a day ago.

"So I'd like to think I'm very independent."

Miu was sobbing a bit. "That story… I can relate to being treated like that…"

"But it wasn't all bad. I had Miles. Without him, I would have been lonely, and would have no doubt grown up a darker person because of it." Wes smiled. "So I'm glad I had a friend like him."

Miu had a better understanding of Wes, and felt closer to him. Having been treated like crap and then abandoned, Miu could truly relate to Wes.

"So, before you were captured…" Wes started, "What was your life like?"

Miu shook her head. "I'm sorry. I was caught when I was very young, and the last thing I can remember is my mother's face…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Wes felt stupid for asking that. He brought up a past that Miu couldn't remember.

"I was with my former owner for about seven years until he traded me away. My former owner was older and kinder than the person he traded with. He told me I was worthless. I had to endure that for about five years until he left me…"

Wes felt even angrier. He shouldn't have asked. And now he hated that trainer even more. 'Worthless? It sounds a lot like… what my parents called me.'

Miles soon returned with three Razz Berries.

"Sorry I'm late! There were hardly any Razz Berry trees, and… huh? What happened?" Wes looked depressed and Miu was quietly sobbing.

"Sigh… Nothing Miles. We were just talking a bit, that's all." Wes put his hand on Miu's. "What's past is past, right?"

Miu wiped her tears. "Right." Miu smiled at the warmth of Wes's hand. "What's past is past!"

"Alright, now lets eat these berries!" Said Miles excitedly. After, he just devoured his Razz Berry.

Wes held a berry to Miu, but he was a bit confused. "Um, Miu? Where do I put the berry? In your jaws?"

She shook her head. "I just use that to get food. I can eat it myself." Miu took her berry and bit into it. "It tastes good."

Wes started eating his berry. "Mm… nothing beats a Razz Berry for lunch!"

While they were eating, Miu asked Miles, "What was your past like?"

Miles nodded and said, "Ah, so that's what you two were talking about! Now it makes sense. Let's see…"

Starly are normally left to fend for themselves a year after birth. Miles was no exception. Although they normally travel together, Miles wanted to live life as a Starly on his own. He lived his life like any other Starly until he met Wes, a human who could understand Pokemon. Aside from hanging out with Wes on a daily basis as his best friend, he lived a normal life. And now he's a Staravia.

"Like me, Miles was alone. We became best friends for a reason neither of us knows." Wes put his arm around Miles. "And there is nothing that can change that."

Miu was touched by this tale of friendship between Human and Pokemon. Most friends like this were a Trainer and his Partner, but this was a relationship without the training and battling, one most natural.

"And you don't even know why… you two are so silly!" Miu started laughing.

Miles laughed too. "A hahaha!"

Wes just looked at them and smiled, glad to have them as friends.

Then, a Wild Geodude appeared!

… "Oh. Hey there." Wes spoke to it.

"Um, hi. I'm Phil. I'm a Geodude."

"Hello Phil."

Phil the Geodude looked surprised. It was the first time a human understood what he said. "You can understand me?"

"Yup. Every word."

…. "Aren't you gonna battle me?"

"I don't do that." This was a major upside. No matter what the situation, Wes can freely negotiate with the Pokemon he meets instead of battle with them.

"Good. I'm exhausted." The Geodude rested next to Wes. "I've already fought five trainers today. I lost twice, and that's just so I could escape."

Wes took pride in the fact that his power allowed him to better understand the feelings of Pokemon. "You look pretty strong. You say you lost?"

"Well, more like tied. I used Self-destruct. If you see a few craters around anywhere, I made 'em."

"Oh, that's right." said Miles. "I saw several explosions on my way back. That was you?"

"Several? I only used it twice."

"And I doubt that a single Geodude could Self-destruct more than once very often." Miu deduced. "Wouldn't this mean that more than one Geodude had to use Self-destruct?"

Phil gasped and started to head back. "This is bad!"

"What's wrong?"

"My family is back there! If they're blowing up, then…!" Phil floated until he was out of sight.

"Should we help him Wes?" Miles was curious. "I'd sure like to see what's going on."

Wes nodded. "C'mon, lets go see what's up!"

Miu nodded too.

Their life-long journey starts off with a Geodude's dilemma. And that starts later on.

* * *

Second Chapter up already. I'm writing several other stories (and school started) so updates won't be as frequent.

It's probably hard to imagine what Wes looks like. I usually let the reader imagine that for themselves, but seeing as how Wes is the main character, you need some idea. And what separates Miu and Miles from other Mawile and Staravia?

Wes: His hair is black and messy. It doesn't spike up, like the stereotypes. It spikes down, like a tulip (a downward facing tulip). Some hair is usually covering half of his right eye. His face is mostly stoic, unless he's talking with his friends. His eye color is different in both eyes, but for reasons not yet known. His right eye is red. His left eye is blue.

Miu: She doesn't have a yellow spot on her jaw like every other Mawile.

Miles: He looks… just like every other Staravia. His voice is much goofier though, so that's how Wes knows it's him.

This is a start… if there's anything else you want to know profile-wise, just ask. Until next time, Sayonara!


	3. SelfDestruction Theory

Morning Everybody. How was your sleep?

At the end of every chapter (within reason) I will include more profile information or background info on the chapter (depending on my mood).

Anyways, I still can't believe I'm writing this. I'd better tell you now, this story is gonna take a long time to finish. I'll be covering all of Sinnoh, then Hoenn, then Kanto/Johto. When I play Pokemon Black (Which I reserved two seasons ahead of time) I'll use Isshu.

We're looking at a continuity of over 100 chapters. If you are still willing to follow for that long, continue reading. Even if you aren't, please read anyways. If worst comes to worst, I'll create a sequel to fit in Isshu and possibly Kanto/Johto. If you haven't guessed, I have the travel schedule down for the trio.

And just so you know, whenever somebody is obviously thinking when somebody else is, it'll happen in this order: Wes, Miles, Miu, depending on who's thinking at the time.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Self-Destruction Theory.

When Wes and his friends arrived on the scene, they came across a few Geodude. They all fainted.

Wes picked a conscious one up. "What happened? What did this to you?"

"Self-destruct…. Defe… rl…." The Geodude fainted.

Phil rushed on ahead of everybody. "Damn! What could be happening?" His friends and family had all fainted. "Why? Why did you have to use that?" Wes and co. were close behind.

The group came across a wild Graveler. "A Graveler? Here?" Wes had never seen a Graveler on Route 210. "Geodude usually never level up that high. Why has that happened?" A bunch of Geodude went up to attack the Graveler. The Graveler swatted them away like flies with it's four arms.

"Face it. You Geodude are no match for me!" The Graveler taunted.

"That voice…" Phil recognized him. "It's Ivan!"

"? Who's Ivan?" Miles asked him.

"Ivan was a really rowdy Geodude obsessed with the idea of leveling up. He would normally take down the native Pokemon of this area to gain experience, and he was not above attacking his own kind." Phil looked down. "We couldn't defend against him when he used Magnitude."

Miu asked him, "Why not?"

"Because it would harm everyone in the vicinity. All Pokemon, even our own families. It shouldn't ever come to that."

"I see." Wes had come to realization. "So instead of hurt each other, they used Self-Destruct on Ivan one after one."

"But why isn't it working?" Miu pointed out. "Even if it isn't effective, that many Geodude using it should have at least weakened it."

Another Geodude attacked Ivan. "Take this! Self-Destruct!" The Geodude shone for a bit, then blew up. When the smoke cleared, Ivan was curled into a ball.

"Sorry, but my Defense Curl lessens the damage your self-sacrifice does!" Ivan laughed. "You see, this is why I leveled up! So I don't have to be around weaklings like you anymore."

That struck a nerve. Phil went charging at him. "Ivan, you idiot! You always put yourself over your clan!"

Ivan caught Phil, then slammed him on the ground. "Times up Phil. I never liked you." Ivan jumped up and rolled into Phil. "Rollout!"

"Kah!" Phil fainted.

Meanwhile, Wes Miles and Miu were hiding behind a tree.

"Okay, currently we don't stand a chance. One, because I'm human. Two, because Miles is a flying type. Three, because he knows Magnitude and Miu is a steel type." Wes thought for a bit. "I guess our only hope is to reason with him!"

"Wait! Hold on!"

"Wes, stop."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Miles tried to explain why pacifism wasn't the best choice in this situation. "He's a power-driven Graveler with four arms! He'll kill you!"

Miu tried to compromise. "You don't have to do anything, Miles and I can fight him."

Miles' head spun when he heard that. "Ha?"

"Well, we're the only Pokemon here. He literally can't fight because he'll get killed."

"O-okay." Miles wasn't afraid of fighting. It's just he doesn't know any kind of defense against a rock type.

They were too late. Wes had already gone up to negotiate.

'He's fast…'

'Good luck, Wes.'

"Hey! Ivan!" Ivan turned around.

"What do you want, human?"

"I've come to negotiate." Ivan was confused.

"What?"

"If you leave all the Pokemon in this area alone, you won't be sorry for this."

Everyone in the vicinity thought 'That's it?'

Ivan punched his face. Wes went flying backwards into a tree.

"Ow… well, that didn't work out like I hoped."

'You honestly thought that would work?'

Wes ran behind the tree Miu and Miles were behind. "Okay, I need you guys to do what I say, alright?"

"? But I thought you were opposed to fighting?" Miles asked.

"I only do so as a last resort."

"Considering your nose is bleeding, we can't let you fight alone." Miu agreed to fight.

"So what's your plan?"

Wes thought for a bit. "Well, the only thing I can think of is to force him to Self-Destruct."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well first…" He pointed to Miles. "I need Miles to use Whirlwind."

"Me? Whirlwind? But I haven't used that on any heavy Pokemon…"

"It'll have to do. A friend of mine told me that Whirlwind is a bird's greatest defense against strong opponents; the winds created can blow them away."

Miu asked him, "What can I do?"

"What techniques do you know?"

"The only powerful ones I have are Astonish, Bite and Vicegrip…"

"Well then, I want you to use Astonish on Ivan."

Miu was a little confused. "But Bite is a much more powerful technique…"

"If our chances of a full assault are slim, I want Ivan to get startled. With the wind blowing in his eyes, you shouting, and me," Wes picked up a small branch, "hitting him with this, he'll get startled by us and Self-Destruct."

Ivan was laughing. "It looks like I rule the Geodude colony now! All of you, come here and get down on your hands!"

'Now!' Miles flew up into the air and flapped his wings.

"Aw, what? Is this bird trying to save the tiny rocks?"

Miles flapped harder. "Whirlwind!"

Ivan started lifting off the ground. "Huh? Arg…" He shielded his eyes with his hands. "What is with this wind?"

Miu hopped out from behind the tree and started shouting. "Kyahh!"

Ivan covered his head with his other hands. "My God, that's loud!"

Miu ran up to Ivan while shouting, and started to hit him. "Kyahh!"

Wes came out from behind Ivan and began hitting him with the small branch.

"Grr! Why you…" Ivan started glowing. "I'll reduce all of you to cinders!"

Wes shouted, "Everybody run!"

Ivan exploded. Everybody barely got away from it.

A small crater was formed. "Wow. That was a big explosion." Miles was high in the air, so he was safe. "That's right!" Miles went down and looked for his friends around the crater. "Wes! Miu! Are you alright? Oh!" He found them huddled together near some bushes. "Are you two okay?" Wes was bleeding. Miu was slightly bruised.

"Ow… yeah, we're alright." Replied Wes. He got up. Miu was staring at him.

"Why did you do that?" Miu got up. "I'd have been alright. You didn't need to do that…"

"Oh, I didn't?" Wes thought for a bit. "No, I guess I didn't."

"You're so strange." Miu smiled.

"Wes, we need to see to those wounds right away!" Miles was hovering over his back. "You're bleeding a lot!"

"Yeah… Solaceon is just a short way away. Let's go."

"Wait!" Phil the Geodude floated over. "Thank you for what you've done. If you hadn't done that, Ivan would have terrorized all of us."

Wes simply said, "No problem at all." He pointed to the unconscious Ivan. "You may want to put him in a safe place away from Route 210."

"Yes, we'll do that."

About an hour later, Wes and friends were in Solaceon.

"Just smell that country air… we're definitely in Solaceon." Miles commented.

"Yeah. Miu, what do you think?"

Miu was sniffing around. "It's been so long since I've been in an actual town." She stopped sniffing. "It smells nice."

'Her owner… he never even let her out of her ball.'

"Wes, lets look around for a bit."

'Hm… I'm in no real hurry… and she really wants to look around.' Miu had an eager look in her eyes. "Alright, we'll look around for a bit."

Miu smiled and said, "Thank you Wes."

"Who knows we may run into the Day Care Couple here. They're like parents to me."

And so, concluding again with explanatory narration, the story takes four as the three explore Solaceon.

* * *

Just so you know, this story would be taking place about five years after the Platinum storyline. So Team Galactic has been taken care of, and everybody knows about them. Plus, some of the younger Gym Leaders are a bit older, so don't let that surprise you.

Now, I'll touch up on some of the profile information, namely personalities.

Wes: If he were a Pokemon, he'd have a Hasty Nature. As a result, in battle, he's quick at thinking up strategies but they usually don't involve protecting him. Quick but Defenseless. Because he isn't a Pokemon, this nature doesn't apply to him as a whole. Taking into account his personality, he is a caring person who puts Pokemon before himself. He is ordinarily a pacifist, but will fight if he needs to. He was childhood friends with a certain gym leader, and as a result, knows quite a bit about many kinds of Pokemon. Using this knowledge, despite it being secondhand, he can create strategies for battle quickly.

Miles: Jolly Nature. Tends to be quite happy, at least when nothing serious is going on. When something does happen, he isn't the most confident, but a push in the right direction, and he goes back to his old self. He cares a lot about Wes, as they became friends because of a certain incident, which will be elaborated upon later on. He isn't the smartest, but he is quick to act on orders.

Miu: Docile Nature. Isn't very emotionally strong, the reason her former owner held so much control over her. Since meeting Wes, she has gotten a bit stronger though. She spent about 95% of her time in a pokeball earlier in her life, so she isn't familiar with cities. She's a good person at heart, and only recently rediscovered friendship, thanks to Wes, so certain concepts may seem foreign to her. She'll be willing to comply with whatever she has to, however. Before her former owner, her first owner was a Gentleman. She doesn't remember much about him, as she had only been with him until she was seven years old. After she was traded, she spent the next ten to twelve years with her former trainer, the cruel one.

I hope this helps you understand the characters better. Like I said, if there's any more profile info you'd like, send me the info in a review or a PM. Don't ask for any info on their pasts, I've already given you all enough to understand the characters. Specifics on their pasts will become plot points later on in the story.

Until next time, Sayonara!


	4. Map

Morning, how are you? I hope you're enjoying my story.

Anyways, how am I doing? I won't know without feedback. Or maybe the lack of feedback will tell me to work harder. Either way, I'll know how I'm doing.

Please enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter Four: Map

"Welcome to Solaceon, Wesley!" said an old man.

"Hello Theodore." Wes said back.

"Wes, you know that old man?" asked Miles.

"Of course. You don't know him because you lived in Route 210 all of your life… but whenever I came to Solaceon, Theodore the Day Care man and his wife treated me with warm hospitality. Besides Professor Rowan and a few scarcely seen friends, they're the only people who have done that."

"So, how are you doing Wesley?"

"Theodore, my name is Wes now."

"Hm… I just can't get used to that Wesley." Theodore smiled. "Anyways, you've never brought your friends over for a visit."

"Well, I didn't think to do that."

"Well then, you and your friends come on in for some tea. My wife just made a pot."

At the Pokemon Daycare…

"Why Wesley! I haven't seen you in ages!" Said Theodore's wife.

"Nor I you Mildred." Wes replied.

"Who are your friends over there?"

"Well…" Wes pointed to Miles and Miu. "The Staravia is Miles and the Mawile is Miu."

Miu said, "Pleased to meet you."

Miles just said, "Mornin'!"

Mildred's smile didn't fade, but it was apparent she was trying to make out what they just said. "Um, Mildred… they said Hello."

"Oh! Why, hello there!" Mildred handed Miu tea. Then she went over to Miles. "Um…"

"Just set it down. He'll drink it himself."

Soon, everyone was relaxed. Miles was bobbing his head up and down.

"Miles," Miu said, "You look funny."

Miles gasped. "How so? I'm just drinking like I always do!"

Miu leaned over to Wes and asked, "He always drinks like that?"

"You'll get used to it."

Miles gladly exclaimed, "This tea is good!"

Miu took a sip. She cringed a bit. "It's hot… but it's sweet." She smiled.

Theodore grinned. "Wes my boy!" He patted Wes's shoulder. "Where did you find such a pretty friend?"

"Huh? Oh, I tripped over her on Route 215." Wes gulped his tea.

"Oh my!" Mildred exclaimed. "Is she aright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Miu reassured them of that. "Wes helped me."

Mildred saw Miu nod and said, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Wes finished his tea and asked Theodore, "Do you have a map of Sinnoh lying around?"

Theodore put his own cup down. "Why do you ask, Wesley?"

"I'm going on a journey."

"… A journey where?"

"Well, first I'll stop by Rowan's and then…" Wes stopped. "And then…" He hadn't planned this out. "Well, I intend to go to other regions as well, so I'll see if I can get a boat ticket somewhere."

"Oh? From where?"

Wes had to stop again. "I'll ask Rowan if he knows where to get some."

"Hm. Your plan is rigid. Have you even enough money to buy one?"

Wes held up his parents' credit cards. "As long as they don't cancel these, I'll be able to buy a few."

"Well, your plan is financially set, but I'm not sure they'll let Pokemon on if they aren't in Pokeballs."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way. So do you have a map or not?"

Theodore sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" He got up and went into a door to the side. He returned holding two maps. "This first map," he said, "is a map of Sinnoh." He spread the map out on the table they were sitting at. He pointed to Solaceon on the map. "From Solaceon, you take Route 209 to Hearthome City go through 208 to Oreburg, go to Jubilfe from there, and it'll be an easy time getting to Sandgem and lastly, Twinleaf."

"It'll probably take a while to do, but I'm willing to go."

"And this," he handed the second map to Wes, "is a map of Hoenn. If you're going to Hoenn, then you need this map. I trust that you'll take care of this."

Wes took the map.

"Where do you intend to go after Hoenn? There are a couple of other regions you could go to…"

"I'm going to Kanto first." Wes looked to his side. "There's something I need to do there."

Theodore leaned in and looked at his face. "I see. So you want to do that." He leaned back in his chair. "Well then, I have no right to stop you. Do what you'd like." He got up. "Mildred, I'm tired. I'm going out to tend to the Pokemon then I'm going to bed."

"Okay dear, do what you can." Theodore left.

"Well, we're leaving now."

"So soon, Wesley? I was hoping you'd stick around longer. It's only been half an hour."

"No, we really must be going. We've got a long way to go." Wes picked up his bag.

Miu finished her tea. Miles hopped to the door. "Thank you for the tea." "Bye Mildred!"

"They're saying goodbye and thanking you."

Mildred smiled. "Your welcomed. Come again!"

Pretty soon, they were on the road again.

"Hey Wes?" Miu asked him. "We could have stayed longer if you wanted."

"Yeah." Agreed Miles. "It's gonna be long anyways, so another hour wouldn't have hurt."

"…." Wes stayed silent for a bit. "Well… I'm a bit too attached to them." Miu and Miles looked confused. "If I had stayed any longer, I would loose it. The drive I have. This feeling I have telling me to travel and explore." Wes rubbed his head and looked up. "I might've asked to stay there for a while, and I want to explore as much as I can while I still can."

Miu looked at him. He was looking ahead now and smiling. She nodded her head. "Okay!"

Miles perched himself on his head. "We'll stick with ya no matter what!"

A few minutes later, the three found themselves at peculiar looking ruins.

"The Solaceon Ruins. If we want to Route 209, we need to go through these ruins." Wes looked around. "Make sure you stay clear of any Pokemon you see in there."

"Why Wes?" Miles asked him.

"The Pokemon in there, the Unown, are completely unpredictable. At times their attacks are harmless, but sometimes they hurt like hell. It's the instability of their Hidden Power."

Miu looked at him, concerned. "Did they hurt you before? Can't you talk to them?"

"I'm just like every other human to them. I can't talk to the Unown. They're the only ones I can't speak to."

There hadn't ever been a Pokemon that Wes couldn't speak to, but the Unown were the exception.

"If you see them, just slowly walk away."

Miu grabbed Wes's hand.

"What's wrong Miu?" Miu didn't answer.

With a clear picture (almost) of where they're going, Wes ventures into the Solaceon Ruins, a cave where the Unown go about their mysterious business.

* * *

Not much accomplished here, is there? I wanted to have profile info here, but I forgot what I wanted to put… oh well.

Now we've got the whole, "Where are they going?" out of the way. Prepare to see more story.

I've run out of things to say, so Sayonara!


	5. Words in the Air

Good day. Well, it's nighttime right now, but you might be reading this during the day. In which case, shouldn't I also be saying, "Good Evening"? No, no that's ridiculous.

I'm sorry if this update is coming late, but school comes at me at the worst times.

Sometimes I worry about my life. After school, college and all that, I will forever still be an addict for video games, anime, manga and the like; an otaku. There are people out there who continue to be as well even into their old age, and I find hope in that. But I will have a job when I get older. And my concerns start there. What if I never have time for any of this anymore? What would the point be, besides eating and housing expenses, for me to go on with a job that eats up more of my time than school? Despite the fact I may have all my bills in order and be able to buy all the games and manga I want, I may never do anything with them. If that happens, I won't even have time for my fanfiction lifestyle.

It's not that I won't do anything with my life. I will, but I'll never have time for just me, or the people I write for. Fred Gallagher found time (albeit very little), but he's a completely different person.

If you have opinions on this, please tell me. You don't have to considering what you say may be personal, but this is a topic I have found difficult, and I'd like input, if none of you mind. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five: Words in the Air

Wes picked up a stick. "If they attack, we may not be able to get away. If we need to fight, I have something planned out." He held up his stick. "I'll use this to ward them off."

Miles cocked his head. "That's it?"

"Well yeah. That's all I can do. Depending on the situation, I may or may not be able to stop an Unown attack. The darkness of the ruins works to their advantage, as the pokemon themselves are a black color."

Miu gripped Wes's hand. "Um… is there no way around these ruins?"

"Well, yes there is… but those are steep ledges. The ledges are almost completely straight, so it's more like a drop down about twenty feet. You see, from Solaceon, these ruins start on the second floor, and the exit on the other side is on the first."

Miles pondered for a bit. "Well, I can fly can't I?"

"Can't you?" Wes said sarcastically. "I'm sorry to say Miles, but I don't think you can carry us."

Miles laughed. "A ha ha! You might be right! I may be able to fly, but that doesn't mean I can carry you!" He straightened himself out. "But we never know until we try, right?"

Miles tried flying as Miu rode on his back. "Hrmph!" But he could only barely lift himself. "Puff! Hah… Hah… I guess I can't carry you two."

Miu got off of his back. "You know Miles, you could fly over the ruins and wait for Wes and I at the bottom. It would save you a lot of trouble."

"Well yeah, but… you two are my friends." He closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I want to be there for you two no matter what!"

Miu smiled and nodded. Wes grinned.

"Alright, let's go!"

Wes and co. have entered the dunge… Solaceon ruins.

Five minutes walking into the dark cave, Miu hugged Wes's arm. "Huh? Miu, what's wrong?"

Miu shook her head. She looked scared.

Wes bent down next to her and whispered "Miu, are you afraid?"

Miu nodded.

"I see." Wes returned her grab. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe from any harm."

Miu's face got warm. "A-alright…"

Miles flapped over. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing really." Wes replied. "We're just talking."

"Oh! Can I join in?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay! So, did you notice the pictures on the wall?"

"Huh? Yeah, I did. I can't make them out though, it's too dark."

About ten minutes passed. Miles bumped into something.

"Oof. I'm sorry, I… huh?" Miles landed. "Wes! Come look at this!"

Wes walked over to where Miles was with Miu. "What is it?"

"It's a glowing eyeball."

They all stared at it for a bit until Wes told them, "Move. Don't run, just… move."

Wes and Miu walked slowly away. Miles flew away from it… slowly. Soon after, he bumped into something else. "Ow. Sorry, but… wait." Miles hovered for a bit. "… Thirty-nine, Forty. Hey Wes."

Wes and Miu were just behind. "Yes?"

"I see forty glowing eyes. How many Unown is that?"

The Unown started to glow.

Wes just said ,"Run." The Unown charged at them! "Run!" They all started running away. Even Miles. "Miles, fly!"

"But you told me to run!"

"Figure of speech, just fly!"

"Wes…" Miu told him, "They're coming!" An Unown came over and shot a strange blast at Miu. "Ow!"

"Hold on!" Wes swatted at the Unown with his stick. "Stay back!" The Unown didn't listen. They came at Miu with all their power. Wes shielded her. "Don't you dare!"

Miles was Pecking at the Unown. "Hyah! Take this!" He was making little progress, as they kept using Hidden Power and hitting him with it. "Ow! It feels like I'm freezing to death… ow! Now it feels like I've been hit with a rock!"

Wes was bruised badly. Miu wasn't any better. The Unown continued their assault on all sides. "Miu… are you… alright?"

"No… it feels like I'm burning up…"

'One of those Hidden Powers must have been fire… Come to think of it, it feels like I've been getting hit with hammers…'

Miles, fed up with the Unown, started flapping his wings hard. "Alright, I've had it! Whirlwind!"

Miles sent out a gust of wind that blew away all of the Unown. Wes and Miu were holding on to cracks in the floor.

"Wow Miles, that was great!"

"Incredible."

Miles looked backed and chuckled. "Eheh… it was nothing… but in all seriousness, I'm worn out." Miles lowered to the ground. Whirlwind requires a great deal of energy as the wind created isn't needed to damage the enemy, it's meant to push them far away. "Hey Wes, lend me your head?"

"Eh? Sure…" And with that, Miles was perched on his head.

"Miu," Wes asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alrig-ouch!" Miu grabbed her leg, bleeding a little.

"Don't force yourself Miu. I'll carry you." Wes offered.

"No, there's no need for you to do that." Miu tried walking on her own. She tripped. "Ow…"

Wes picked her up.

"Wes? You don't need to-"

"Like I said, don't force yourself." He looked down at her and smiled. "I can help you."

"But aren't I heavy?"

"No, you're not. Don't worry about it!"

"Wes, look." They had reached the stairs to the first floor.

"Well, we're halfway there."

Miles cheered. "Yes! We did it! We're almost there!"

"But there are even more Unown on the first floor."

Miles looked shocked. "Ah… Ah…" He couldn't speak.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'll do if they attack us." They took a heavy beating from the Unown already. "If you could use Whirlwind again, that would be a big help but…"

"Yeah, I'm pooped."

"And those Unown broke my stick, so I can't do anything." 'Miu is hurt, so I can't make her do anything.' He picked up a rock with his free hand. "Worst comes to worst, I'll throw this rock at one of the ones attacking Miles."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well, the ones that will attack you will be the ones that use a freezing, electric or rock type Hidden Power. This rock will block out the powers of at least two of those. And now that I'm holding Miu, they'll probably use a whole bunch of different Hidden Powers on me. I can't count on them being ground or fire all the time."

Miu looked at him. 'He really thought this through, didn't he?' Her face got warm again. 'Huh?'

"But then again," He added, "I can't rule out that they may just pummel us with steel type Hidden Power like they have, so this might not work."

'Everything.'

They went down the stairs and mentally prepared themselves for the attack… but no attack came.

They continued through the first floor and met almost no conflict. They eventually reached the end of the ruins.

"That was easy." Miles commented. "Maybe we scared them off!"

"No. That was too easy." Wes retorted.

"When they attacked…" Miu said, "… it seemed panicked. There was almost no coordination besides the type of Hidden Power."

"They did seem to attack randomly, and there were none on the first floor. Maybe they were doing something we were interrupting?"

The Unown flew from the cave and arranged themselves in the air.

"Maybe we spoke too soon!" Wes got ready to protect his friends… but the Unown didn't move. "Uh… Huh?"

"Wes… they're not moving."

"It looks like… they're spelling something out!"

WE WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T COME UP TO THE SECOND FLOOR FOR A WHILE. IN RETURN, WE WILL PROPHESIZE FOR YOU A BIT.

"You are all… going to tell us something?"

WE ALL FORESEE TROUBLE AND COINCIDENCE AT WORK IN YOUR JOURNEY. THE HANDS OF FATE WILL PUT YOU IN COMPRIMISING SITUATIONS. THE STARAVIA WILL BE TESTED. THE MAWILE SHALL FACE HER LIFE. AND THE HUMAN WILL SUFFER.

With that, the Unown flew back into their ruins.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Asked Miles.

Wes sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry about."

Miu was a bit uneasy however. 'My life? A test? And Wes… will suffer?' That was a lot to worry about, actually.

The Unown had actually told them a lot, not that they would find out right away.

* * *

Next chapter, up. Action? A bit, yes. Foreshadowing? Depends on how the story goes. No matter what happens, those prophesies will come true. Before you make assumptions, they aren't as simple as just being tested, suffering and discovering yourself. It goes a lot deeper than that. Why will Miles be tested? What do the depths of Miu's soul look like? For what reason will Wes suffer? I hope this adds a little depth to their characters.

Now, for a little background…

The Cartoon Network time for new Pokemon episodes has been way too early for me to watch. I hear they're changing it so that's good. But I'm just letting you know that as a result of this, **I don't know about pretty much anything about the world in the Pokemon Anime**. Diamond/Pearl at least.

I didn't just want to redo the exact physiology the games had presented, but I wanted to keep it recognizable. **Hidden Power **looks like a bunch of orbs flying out in Gen III and a green light shooting in Gen VI. I kept the effect, but I couldn't find a suitable enough projectile that would resemble anything like that. So I briefly mentioned a blast.

It isn't how it worked in the game, but I had them go through the Solaceon Ruins to get to 209, instead of it being to the east of Solaceon.

I hope this was informative and you keep reading my story. Wish them the best! Sayonara!


	6. The Forbidden One's Divination

Hey. Yo. Howzit? How is everybody?

Today I would like to mention two reviewers who have been so kind as to… well, review. Thank you for your support The Last Kurfust and I ain't loggin on fool. Apparently, you didn't log on. Thank you two for your kind reviews.

School has kept me busy, despite how badly I'm doing, but don't concern yourselves with that. Go on, read, have fun! Don't let my life ruin your fun!

Wes: You don't get out much do you?

Gah! How did you get here?

* * *

Chapter 6: The Forbidden One's Divination

Wes was currently carrying both of his friends. Miles was perched up on his head. He was holding Miu because her leg was injured in the fight with the Unown.

"I'm feeling better Wes. You can put me down."

"Are you sure? Because the second I see you're in pain, I'll pick you back up." He put her down and she stood up. She winced a bit, but she was fine.

"I'll be able to walk from here on."

"Hey Wes!" Miles' face was in Wes' face.

"Woah, hey! Don't scare me like that."

"What's that tower up ahead?" Miles pointed at an ominous looking tower up ahead on the road.

"We're going to be avoiding that. That's the Lost Tower."

Miu tugged on his shorts. "Why are we avoiding it?"

"Because there are ghost Pokemon in that tower. I've seen a few on this route at night, and they have strange power." He thought for a bit. "There is one Pokemon that a friend of mine in Veilstone told me to avoid at all costs."

"What is it?"

"It's called a Spiritomb. It's misdeeds were so terrible, it was sealed away 500 years ago. There was apparently an incident sometime years ago, and a Spiritomb is supposedly stalking Route 209."

Miu clung to Wes. "That sounds… unpleasant…" She didn't want to say Scary.

Wes rubbed her head. "As long as we don't run into it, we don't have to worry. So… don't worry!"

Despite his words, Wes was unsure. 'It's already late and the sun's going down. If we could, we could run straight to Hearthome… but Miu's leg is still hurt.' He mused. 'I guess we'll chance it.'

They kept walking, even as the sun went down. A small group of trainers came walking toward Solaceon. "Hey!" Said a girl. "Where are you headed?"

"Hearthome." Wes replied.

"That'll take at least a couple hours, man." Said a Jogger. "It gets dangerous around here at night."

"We're taking our chances."

"Oh. Well, good luck man." The trainers walked away…

Miles started shivering. Wes could tell because, well, Miles was on his head. "What's up Miles?"

"I-I'm starting to think we should head back…"

"What? In that cave full of Unown who want us out? You feel safer there?"

"I agree with Miles, Wes."

"Miu?" Wes sighed to himself. 'I guess I shouldn't have told them about it in the first place…'

They continued walking deep into the night. Miles kept telling himself, "There's no such things as ghosts… no such things… no such…"

Miu wouldn't let go of Wes.

Wes kept wondering why he didn't go north from Veilstone.

"BOO!"

"Woah!" "Kyah!" "Awawawawa!"

It was a Duskull. "Heheheheh… gotcha…"

"What the Hell? Seriously!" Wes yelled at him.

"Well hey… I was just… having fun…"

"GYAAHHH!" Miles was screaming. "THERE ARE SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS! MOMMY LIED TO ME!" And he went on screaming. Miu was hiding behind Wes.

"In any case… you may want to… get out of here… soon…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Look… around you…"

Zubat were flying away, as were some Staravia. Bibarel and Chansey were waddling in fear. Every Pokemon in the area was evacuating Route 209.

"Don't you know… it gets dangerous…"

"Around here. Yes, I know this!"

"Then why…"

"We decided to chance it."

The Duskull had nothing to say about this.

"Hey!" Pointed out Miles. "What's with that patronizing look you're giving us?"

"… Gotta go…" The Duskull flew off.

"Hey! Get back here you!"

"Miles, you sure got over your fear of ghosts pretty fast…" Wes said.

"Well that guy rubs me the wrong way, Wes!" Miles flapped his wings in anger. "Really, he scares us, looks at us like we're stupid, and then floats away! If all ghosts are like this, I'm totally beaking the next ghost I see!" Of course, the second he said this, he was met with a purple swirl looking him straight in the eye.

"Why hello…"

"GYAAAHHH! OHMYGOD IT'S HIM RUN WES RUN!"

Wes picked up Miu and started running away from it. Miles continued to scream. "Shut it Miles! We're far enough away, he shouldn't be able to catch up…"

"Heh… trying to run away are you?" Spiritomb was right in front of them. Miles screamed.

Wes took a defensive stance and put Miu down. "Get away! I don't want to fight…"

"Meh. You wouldn't be able to anyways. We'd crush you… instantly." Spiritomb quickly drifted closely to Wes. Wes guarded, but Spiritomb phased through him! Just as Wes was turning around… "Faint Attack." It slammed right into Wes, and he was sent backward. Miles jumped up and flew.

"Ow… That was a dirty trick." Wes said, pained.

"Well of course. Just what do you take us for?"

"Why you dirty-!" Miles flapped over to it. "Gu-"

He was suddenly hit and was down.

"Sucker Punch." Spiritomb chuckled. "You can't seriously have expected that to work, can you?"

Wes looked to Miles. Miles looked to Wes. They were thinking the same thing. 'Simultaneous attack!'

Wes picked up a small stick that was lying around and swung. "Take this!"

Miles flapped his wings and tried what he tried before. "Gust!" A small gust of powerful wind and dust kicked itself up towards Spiritomb.

"Futile." An ill wind blew forth, knocking back Wes and cutting through Miles' Gust. Wes went down. "Ominous Wind."

"Wes, Miles!" Miu ran towards them.

"N-no Miu… get back…!"

"Too late." Spiritomb lightly smacked Miu back. "Pursuit. And…" He smacked her over and over. "Again, and again, and again."

"Stop!" Wes got up and ran towards Spiritomb with his stick. "Gyaahh!"

Spiritomb used Pursuit again and broke his stick. "What are you doing?"

"Hah!" Even without his stick, Wes swung his fist at Spiritomb. It phased right through.

"Even if I could feel that, it wouldn't hurt." Spiritomb released a horrible energy from his body. "Dark Pulse!"

Wes felt terrible pain coursing through his body, and he fell to the ground. "E-EYAAH!"

"Wes!" Miles got back up and flew toward Spiritomb. "Damn you! Wing Attack!"

"Y-you'll pay for hurting him!" Miu turned around to reveal her large jaws. She jumped backward toward Spiritomb. "Bite!"

Miles slammed his wings into Spiritomb and knocked it back into Miu. Miu chomped down hard on it! "Hmph. That tickles."

'What! I hurt my wings hitting him, and he doesn't feel it!"

'My jaws… they hurt!'

"Ominous Wind!" But before he could use it, Wes got back up, still reeling in pain, and threw some pebbles at it.

"Don't you dare…!"

"Dark Pulse." Spiritomb released it's horrible energy again, and Wes fell back over. Miles fell on his face. Miu tried her best, but she was in as much pain as they were.

"Y-y-you…" Wes fainted.

"WES!" shouted Miles and Miu. They turned to face Spiritomb, but it would have none of it.

"Hypnosis." It sent out a strange calming Psychic energy and they fell asleep. "Your resistance was fruitless. You all would eventually fall."

…. About an hour later.

"GUYS!" Wes woke up. "Eh?… I'm alive?"

Miu and Miles had woken up before him, and they were as confused as he was. "Wes, are you alright…"

"So you're all alive then." They were greeted by the Spiritomb they had just fought.

"Woah, back up!" Miles assumed a fighting stance. "I'm not gonna let you hurt them again!"

"Miles you look like a black belt… A human black belt."

Miles gasped. "O-oh… Well I did feel a bit ridiculous there for a second…."

Miu asked, "Why are we still alive?"

Spiritomb didn't answer. "… We were once 108 separate spirits, of human and magical creature descent. Nasty spirits, really. We did some things that got us bound to this stone as a Pokemon after death. It's been over 500 years since then. We were sealed in this stone we're bound to up until about 10 years ago, until a young person placed us in the Hallowed Tower, where the power of the local ghosts takes form. Idiot tried to battle us using his 'Pokemon'. Poor guy lost. After that, we were free to do whatever we wanted. We have the combined power of 108 souls. We wield a ton of power."

"Well then," Wes asked, "Why do you still just terrorize route 209? You have a ton of power, as you said. You could probably do a lot more." 'Not that I'd want you to… I'm just curious.'

"Because it doesn't matter. We're bad to be bad, not for any reason. Even though we are 108, we form a single consciousness. And given the ability to think, even we can see how pointless it is to kill people. No people means nobody to be bad to."

Wes and his friends just sat there, dumbfounded by what it just said.

"Plus… I really like seeing people like you. It reminds about 36 of us how we used to be before going bad. Having friends…" Spiritomb snickered. "Not that we could stomach the idea now!"

"You don't have friends?" asked Miles.

"… We see much joy in you."

"Eh?"

"Something happened before in your life, and you tried to cover it with a joyful façade. Then you met somebody, and it became who you were."

"What are you-?"

"We can see souls. Having been souls for 500 years, we can see them without even trying."

"You can't just look into Miles soul like that!" Wes complained.

"You. The human. You were plagued by feelings of inferiority for most of your life. You made a friend who accepted you for what you could do, a good thing for you, considering people called you a freak, and no Pokemon in the wild actually connects with a human on a deep level."

"Stop looking at my soul!"

Spiritomb focused on Miu.

"Your inferiority complex is stronger than the human's was. You still feel inferior, and as a result, feel frightened by many things. Danger, other Pokemon… you still even fear a-"

"STOP!" Miu shouted as she bit Spiritomb with her jaws. "DON'T TELL HIM!"

"However… you do feel comforted by your friends the human and the Staravia. And you are starting to trust them despite your recent abandonment."

"Hey." Wes said sternly. "Quit it already!"

"Sorry." Apologized the Spritomb.

And as the group left, they waved goodbye to Spiritomb.

"Come again, if you'd like a good scare!"

'We are never coming back here again…'

The three of them left, with a newfound determination. After having been nearly killed, they all wanted to get stronger.

* * *

So how was it? I know it may seem like overkill to put in such a ridiculously overpowered enemy in one of the first chapters, but with Route 209, I just couldn't (or just didn't want to) avoid it. To begin with, a Spiritomb probably wouldn't be that overpowered, but considering it's a mass of concentrated spirit energy that has been biding it's time for about 500 years, then I think it might actually be stronger than the games start it out to be.

Now for background…

I always hated that I had nobody to play the game with. Why? Because you need to talk to other Player characters underground if you wanted to get a Spiritomb. Why did I want one? Because… it looks so awesome… Anyways, I met someone who plays the game, so I talked to her underground about 50 times (more than I needed) and caught myself a Spiritomb. I enjoyed playing with it, considering it was stronger than Sableye. I wanted to include it in this story, but I had no idea what a wild one was like, so I went off of the Pokedex entry, which says it was sealed in the Odd Keystone for wrongdoing.

Oh, and I said that Miu "Tried her hardest but was in as much pain" because she is a Steel type. But despite her type, Spiritomb's Dark Pulse still hurt her. Spiritomb is powerful...

This was a good chapter I think. I'll see you next time: Sayonara!


	7. Amity Square

So Christmas is over. The New Year has come. Think of this as a Christmas present; a late one. In any case I assume your all too busy to read this, so I'm writing as though nobody is reading this.

But I usually do that. So would I do the reverse? Actually talk to my audience? Sure, yes, it's already happening. I'm asking you all these questions.

… I blame the season for my careless behavior.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Old Friend and Amity Square.

It was dawn…

"Well, that was slightly annoying." Wes said.

"I agree! That Spiritomb, right?" Miles guessed.

"No… well, not exactly." Wes looked down at the ground. 'I couldn't do anything back there. Miles and Miu did all the fighting. I just fainted.' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miu.

"What's wrong, Wes?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." Wes lifted his head up. "Hearthome is just up ahead." They approached a regular-sized city with tall condominiums and small houses. "It looks the same as it has always."

Miles asked him, "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, I usually pass by here on my way to Route 208."

"Hey Wes," Miu said, "What's that big domed building over there?" As they entered the city, they saw it.

"That's the Super Contest Hall." He answered. "I probably don't need to explain, but Contests are held there."

"What sort of contests?"

"Pokemon contests. It's a demonstration of a Pokemon's physical attributes to the Contest requirements, how well dressed they are, dancing moves, and technique usage." Wes sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than battling, and I don't think it's worth the hassle."

"It definitely sounds that way." Miles said. "I can't even begin to imagine what they're like."

"I've seen a few actually." Wes added. "It seems that how the contestants appear and what techniques they used are based on the category: coolness, toughness, smartness, cuteness, or beauty." He shook his head. "Really, just how far will trainers go to make themselves look good? It's just another way to inflate a trainer's ego… huh?" He looked at his friends. Their eyes suddenly had color.

Miles: "Coolness?…"

Miu: "Beauty…"

"Um, guys? What's wrong?" Wes asked nervously.

"Do you think we could compete Wes?" Miles said, stifling his excitement.

"Well, uh…" He didn't know how to respond.

"If you want… we could maybe… you know…" Miu stuttered. "We don't… really, um, have to…" She obviously wanted to.

"Sigh. Fine then. I'll see if we can arrange for that."

And inside the Contest hall…

"I'm sorry, but we are not taking any more participants this time around." The woman at the reception said.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you." They exited. "Sorry, but we can't participate now."

"Oh, that's alright." Miles replied. "I'm sure there's a lot more we could do!"

"Well, there is the Gym, but I wouldn't know what to do there. I don't own you two, so I can't battle."

Something caught Miu's eye. "Wes. What's that gate over there for?" She pointed at a gate not too far from the contest hall.

"Oh, that's Amity Square. It's where people go to walk their Pokemon."

Miles tilted his head. "But don't we do that anyways?"

"No, you see, Pokemon are normally carried in Pokeballs. Most trainers don't actually walk around with their Pokemon, so this park promotes the idea… sorta."

"Sorry, but you may not proceed." Said the woman at the gate.

"Sorry you two, but we can't go on." Wes apologized.

"Aw, why not?" Miles whined.

"This is the one thing I don't like… you see, if a Pokemon does not match everyone's definition of, 'cute', they aren't allowed in."

"What! They're saying we aren't cute? How rude!" Miles squawked out loud. He intimidated the gatekeeper.

"Sir, is your Staravia okay?"

"Y-yes, he's just hungry is all!"

Miu sighed inwardly. 'Cute?'

"Let's just go." Wes started out the door with them.

"Hold on then." Called out an unfamiliar voice. "Why not let them in, just this once?"

Wes turned around. He saw a woman in a purple dress with an X on it. She had long purple hair, let down from a previously uncomfortable ponytail.

"Oh, of course!" Agreed the gatekeeper. "Anything for you Miss Fantina!"

"Fantina?"

"At your service. After a three-year absence, I have come back to grace the contest hall…" She took a bow. "… and the city I have missed so much."

"I've heard of you. You were the queen of the Contest Hall. Three years ago, you announced a leave of absence to perform in contests in other regions. It was all over the papers."

Wes, his friends, and Fantina took a walk around Amity Square. "So tell me young man… you aren't a trainer, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"You don't have any Pokeballs to put those friends of yours in. I don't see anything in your pockets either."

"Yeah that's right, I don't actually own these two here."

"… Before asking anything more, what is your name?"

"I'm Wes. Wes Himuro." He said reluctantly. He didn't like using his last name so much.

"Himuro? You… Your parents own the department store chain, yes?"

"Yes, that's me." He didn't like it when people recognized him either.

"What brings one such as you to Hearthome? I thought your family was cruising in luxury around the world?"

"Just my parents. I was left here."

Fantina looked up at the Staravia on his head, and the Mawile walking by his side. "And your friends? Who might they be?"

"The Staravia is Miles. The Mawile is Miu. They're both very close friends of mine." He wasn't about to tell her about his special ability yet.

"I saw you walk into the gate. You were… talking to your Pokemon?"

Damn it! "Um… doesn't everybody?"

"Maybe, even me, but they responded to you, and you to them, as though you were having an actual conversation."

"I-I get the gist of what they're saying is all. Can't a lot of people do that?" He really didn't want her to find out.

"Hm… sounded to specific to be…" Fantina gave up. "Alright. I can see you don't want to talk about it."

"So Fantina, what are you doing back in Sinnoh?" Wes tried changing the topic.

"I went to Hoenn to participate in all the Contests. It was a year long event, and I even made a little stop in Johto. Funny thing, I ended up traveling from Johto to Kanto. I had so much fun traveling, I lost track of time!"

'So she originally planned a year-long trip, but ended up staying away for three years.'

Miu tapped Wes. She whispered, "Do you know this person?"

He whispered back, "No. But she is very famous. I've actually seen her perform in contests before."

"Are you speaking to your friends again?"

"W-whatever do you mean!"

They continued walking in silence.

"Heeeyyy… yyyyou theeeere… with the faaace…"

"Huh? What about my face?" Wes replied to the creepy voice.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. If all ghosts spoke like that, wouldn't we just be creepy?" It was a Drifloon.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Wes told the Drifloon. "What brings you to Amity Square?"

"Huh? Oh, my friend Fantina let me out to stretch a little and play with other Pokemon."

"Oh, okay. Fantina, huh…"

"I see you've been speaking to my Drifloon, huh?" Fantina asked him.

He had forgotten she was there! "Um, I was just inferring!"

"Yes, of course…" Her Drifloon drifted toward her. "Hello, hon! Did you play nice with the others?" He nodded. "Good, good!" She turned to Wes. "I'm glad I was able to meet with you Wes. You and your friends." She rubbed Miu's head, and pet Miles' beak. "I'll be off now." She walked out toward the gate.

"That was close…" Wes sighed a breath of relief.

"What's the matter, Wes?" Miles asked.

"Well you see… I know. I know she's a Gym Leader and top Coordinator, so she wouldn't think any less of me if she found out I can actually speak to you two. But… I guess I'm not ready for anybody to know." He sighed again. "Judging by the expression on her face, she may already have found me out."

"Um, Wes…" Miu started. "Miles and I were talking…"

"Yes?" This suddenly sounded serious.

"We were talking a bit and we were wondering…"

"Yes?"

Miles cut in. "Er, um, we wanted to play in the pond over there!"

Wes released his held breath. "Yes of course. Go on, go play!"

"Yay!" Miles flew to the pond and Miu followed behind.

As they were splashing in the water…

"Miles…"

"Yes, Miu?"

"Well… that wasn't really what we were talking about…"

"Hm? Yeah, I know. It wasn't supposed to be." Miles continued splashing as Miu had stopped.

"But… we were talking about how much easier it would be if he could open up to at least one other person."

"Yeah." Miles stopped and looked over at Wes who had sat down to rest a bit. He spoke seriously. "But I didn't want to push the issue if he didn't want to."

"Neither did I. Honest, I just want him not to feel that way…"

"I know. After hearing him speak, you were hesitant. Maybe it would be better. But he needs to think so for that to work."

Miu was astounded at this spectacular feat of logic. "Miles, you're really smart."

"Meh, I don't like thinking. It makes situations complicated. But after hearing him speak…"

'Miles… you…'

"Besides," his voice had went back from serious to goofy "it's much more fun going through life as carefree as I've been doing!"

Miu laughed. "Miles, you're so funny!"

"I sure hope so!"

After half an hour, Miles and Miu returned to Wes's side. "Oh, you're back. You guys sure took a while."

"Well, you know."

"Yes, you know."

"Hm? Ah, okay." He had no idea what they were talking about.

They walked out their gate and made their way back out to Hearthome. Waiting for them there was a girl.

"Who's that over there?" Miu pointed.

"Who ever heard of a girl with pink hair?" Miles pointed out. "Ah well. You can't change how you were born I guess."

"Wait a minute…"

"Wes? What's wrong?" Miu asked him.

"Maylene?" Wes asked.

"Wes! It's been too long!"

* * *

Hello. Me again. I've not much to say except: One month until I get Black version! Woo! In the meantime, I'm sorry this chapter took so long.

Gym leaders! Will we be meeting more? Yes. I hope to incorporate as many characters from the games as I logically can. And considering my main character grew up in Veilstone, it'll just happen to be Maylene and the other Gym leaders.

Meeting her will bring up a good point, but I won't say anything else.

Sayonara!


End file.
